moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Frodinleim
Frodinleim, previously known as Anlanst Hearthdragon before death, is one of the most malevolent and pshycopathic beings of Azeroth. He has murdered hundreds of innocents and personally preys on Scarlets (more specifically The Scarlet March) and other religious people though will kill anyone if he can find them alone and unguarded but, his main priority is The Stormwind Guard and Stormwind Offensive. He holds FULL allegiance to no one man but is a member of The Twisted. Frodinleim's rage, mental illness, and skill in combat makes him extremely dangerous and uses fear to control the people he hunts and those who get on his bad side can expect a slow and painful death. Now in his 50's, Frodinleim has gotten some of his anger under control and now is rebellious and anti-establisment. Before Death Before Frodinleim died, he was thought to be a hero. He was born Anlanst Hearthdragon in Stratholme and escaped the Purge which took the life of all of his friends and family. After Anlanst arived to Stormwind after years of living alone in the forests of Lordaeron, he enlisted in the Silver Hand who were recruiting non-Paladins in their ranks a foot soldiers. When he joined the Knights of the Silver Hand, he was immediatly engulfed in a battle against The Crimson Horizon and their leader, Mikaylus. When the Silver Hand lost the war and their leader, Lethan, betrayed them and was forced to become a Scarlet, Anlanst had been turned from a shy, timid 20 year old, into a battle hardened man in his early 30s. After reforming the Silver Hand and watching it fall to the dirt a second time, Anlanst enlisted in the Kul'Tiras Marines along with Verion and Walster. They fought the Scarlets for years but the Crimson Horizon escaped to Northrend. Blinded by rage, Anlanst followed them by himself just to get at chance to kill Mikaylus. For years, Anlanst followed them and became insane. He was thought to be evil and, by the hand of his most trusted friend, he was killed. No one exactly knows what happened, but his His new name was Frodinleim which is Ancient Vrykul for "Lost One". After Death When Frodinleim became a Death Knight, his mind was overcome with insanity and anger. After he fought the battle against the Scarlet Crusade in the Plague Lands and broke away from the Lich King's gasp, he declined joining the Ebon Blade and, instead, left to Northrend to live his life in solitude. His mind starting going and then, like years before, he became blinded with hate once again. He left Northrend to travel back to Stormwind and fight the Scarlets once again. Thinking his old friends were all dead, he sought to attempt to take them down by himself (though he thought over this and realized this was an impossible task). But, when he returned to Stormwind, he found all but one of his old allies were gone. Verion, who was a long time friend of his and comrade when in the Kul'Tiras Marines was still alive. After Mikaylus fell, Emyr took up lead of the Scarlets in the Scarlet March. Frodinleim never got a chance to fight them again but instead trained for years to become strong enough to fight the next power that rises up. Soul Eaters Frodinleim, again, wandered the world aimlessly until he came accross the Templars of Darkness. He didn't know what to think about them but still was depserate. These people are something called Soul Eaters. Soul Eaters eat the souls of people they kill to become powerful. Frodinleim had no interest in soul eating so, instead of comsuming, he just killed them and tossed their corpses into the ocean. Since the Templar wanted to take control of Stormwind by killing the Guard, he joined them. While in the Templars of Darkness, he murdered several people including members of The Stormwind Navy and numerous civilians and a paladin. The Twisted Frodinleim abandoned the Templars of Darkness and decided to join the Twisted, believing they are more promising in his fight against the Scarlet March and the Stormwind Guard and other "Light loving fuck-bags". Mental Illness When Anlanst died, he had several mental disorders which were passed on through undeath and were actually made worse. These included severe PTSD, anger management, OCD, pshycopathy, and an addiction to killing and the smell of blood. Frodinleim and be seen writhing on the floor thinking he is back in Stratholme during the Purge or figting the Crimsons in Elwynn. Also, Frodinleim and gotten an addiction to drinking. These disorders have given Frodinleim a slurred speach and mutters when he talks though, he can yell loud as thunder when provoked. His addiction to killing has also gotten him in lots of trouble. He must take a life every so often else he will go into a rampage attempting to kill something and then, will eventually die from a heart attack after about 5 minutes. Sexual Orientation There is some specualtion that Frodinleim may be homosexual. There is no proof of this and is just a rumour. More evidence seems to prove that Frodinleim lost all sexual preferance and became asexual but, this too, is just a rumour and may not be true. Quotes *"Next prick that says one more thing about the 'Light' will get his testicles wraped around his head like a bow-tie." *"Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know which one I poisoned." *"How about I carve a face in your face?" *"If the Light has the power to fix all the horrors in the world but hasen't yet, does that mean the Light is malevolent?" *"My name literally means 'One who may be lost' in Ancient Vrykul. In that language, nothing is definate." *"The day I died, I had a feeling something great was going to happen." *"To live is to know that you will die," *"Fuck you." *"Last man who fucked with me ate his own eye balls at gunpoint then got a wand shoved up his ass." OOC Note One thing Frodinleim hates are complaints about his Wiki page. If you have any, just send a letter to Doesntgiveadamn. But, if you have a suggestion, feel free to mail me. Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance Category:Human